A Night Off Gone Extremely Wrong
by xlaurajanex
Summary: When John Cena is granted a night off by the new general manager, he takes Mickie to a nice meal but all is not as it seems. Sorry suck at summaries. ONESHOT


**Okay this story is quite dramatic compared to my last one. Plus it is a bit out there. Enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own anybody.**

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Monday Night Raw in Tampa Bay, Florida. I'm Michael Cole and beside me is a WWE Hall of Famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Now, I apologise for being the bearer of bad news for some of you but John Cena will not be competing tonight, in fact he will not be in the arena at all isn't that right King?"

"Yes that is correct Cole, the new general manager of RAW Bret Hart has decided to give the champ the night off as he has been working nonstop for the past few weeks." Just then a crew member walked onscreen and handed Michael Cole a letter. "What's that Cole?" Michael just shook his head; he then opened the letter and quickly scanned through it.

"Well it says here King that Mr McMahon doesn't like what Bret Hart has done but he doesn't want to upset the general manager just yet so instead of telling Cena that he cannot have the day off he has gotten a couple of the camera men to follow Cena and to install secret cameras in the place that he is going." King looked at Cole strangely. "I'm serious read it for yourself." Cole then handed the letter to Jerry who quickly read through it and nodded his head.

"Well that is in fact what the letter says, it isn't the weirdest thing that Mr McMahon has done but it is up there." Jerry turned the letter over to put it back in the envelope when he noticed some writing on the back. "It also says that John Cena doesn't know anything about these cameras and that we will get live feed from these cameras throughout the show."

After the First Match.

"Well I believe that we are going to see where John Cena has got too." Michael Cole said looking down towards his monitor. Then the screen went on with 'live' in block letters on the top right hand corner of the screen being the only thing on there, just then the video started playing.

_A black SUV pulled into the driveway of a big house. John Cena climbed out of the car and then went over to the passenger side and helped whoever was there out of the car. You could hear a female giggle 'thank you' before Cena came back into view with Mickie James on his arm, they both walked into the house. The film blacked out before switching on again seeing John taking Mickie coat and leading her into a different room. The camera blacked out again before quickly switching back on seeing John pulling out a chair for Mickie to sit down and then going to the other side of the table and sitting down in his own seat. He smiled at Mickie and she smiled back as they started a conversation the footage blacked out completely and was replaced with the WWE ring and Ted Dibiase's music._

"Well I guess that is all we will see for now." Jerry Lawler said.

After Ted's match.

"Just in case you missed the beginning of the show, John Cena has been given the night off by the new general manager of RAW Bret Hart."

"Yes but Mr McMahon wasn't so keen on the idea so he set up some secret cameras to follow John Cena and see what he was up too, and it turns out that he was going on what looked to be a date with our Women's Champion who also had the night off, Mickie James. So let's see what they are up to now."

"_So what's the big occasion?" Mickie asked while wiping her mouth, an empty plate visible in front of her._

"_No occasion, I just wanted to treat my best friend that's all." John said smiling._

"_Oh come on! Don't get all mushy, I know that's not the real reason, just tell me." Mickie said smiling back at him. John sighed._

"_Okay, what happened two years ago today?" John asked raising an eyebrow._

"_What's the date?"_

"_31__st__" John answered watching Mickie working it out in her head, her eyes then widened as John's grin grew larger. "You remember?"_

"_Yeah I remember. Why are you smiling? It wasn't a good thing that happened that day, well from my perspective anyway." Mickie said getting quieter the more she spoke. The camera zoomed in on Mickie's face as she looked down and said, "I hated that day." She then picked up her head and realised that John wasn't in his seat anymore. "John where'd you go?" Mickie looked around and then felt something tighten around her waist, she then looked down as her head shot up straight away. "John what's going on?" Mickie asked looking around one more and spotting John standing right behind her, the camera then zoomed out, seeing that Mickie had a rope tightly wrapped around her waist attaching her to the chair. John then quickly hand-cuffed her right arm to the chair, the left arm soon followed. "John, John what are you doing?" Mickie asked her voice shaking slightly._

"_I am getting payback." John said smirking as he walked around to the front of the chair and then kissed Mickie forcefully, Mickie refused to kiss him back as he stuck his tongue in her mouth she suddenly felt the need to gag. John finally gave up when he realised that Mickie was making no attempt to kiss him back. "What's the matter Mickie? Don't you want to kiss me?"_

"_No!" Mickie spat back as she tried to kick him but John was too quick and grabbed both of her legs and tied them together. "Wait you said that you were getting payback. Payback for what?" John smirked and looked at her closely._

"_You think that you can just finish me like that, then you have got another thing coming." John said punching Mickie square in the jaw causing Mickie to fall unconscious. Then the footage went off._

"Oh my gosh Cole! Somebody has got to get out there and stop Cena before he does some serious damage to Mickie." Jerry said worriedly just before RAW went to commercial.

After another match.

_Mickie started to stir, she then looked around her to see that she was in the exact same place as to where she had been before she got knocked unconscious, but her hands were now tied together with rope as were her feet. "Glad to see sleeping beauty is finally awake." John said smiling at her. He then brushed a lock of hair behind her hair, he felt Mickie flinch as soon as he touched her. "So, Mickie what I want to know is why did you finish me? And I want the real reason not some lame excuse."_

"_I told you the truth last time John, I saw you kissing the face off of Maryse and then I came back to the hotel room one night and you were in bed with her and Alicia." Mickie said confidently but then she felt the tears welling up inside of her as she finished her explanation. "but after all of that I was still willing to work on our relationship, then I came back the next day and told you that I saw everything but before I had a chance to finish what I wanted to say, you... you hit me." Mickie said the tears streaming down her face by now but she quickly shook them off as soon as she finished the story off. John stood up._

"_I said tell the truth Mickie! I did not hit you! I would never ever hit a woman!" Mickie looked at him wide eyed as he threw a plate at a wall._

"_John I couldn't wrestle for 6 to 8 weeks because I broke two ribs and I had severe concussion, how do you explain that huh? How did you think I felt telling Mr McMahon some bogus story just so you wouldn't go to jail?" John stared at her intently. "Yeah John that's right I lied to our boss for you just so you're sorry ass wouldn't get thrown in jail, because for some reason I still cared for you." John raised his eyebrows at her._

"_You still cared for me did you?" Mickie nodded trying desperately to get out of this situation. "So then how come you are going out with someone that I hate and you have been for what? The past, I don't know 11 months." Mickie's head shot up as soon as he said this, she opened her mouth to speak but decided to think her words through carefully before answering._

"_How did you know about that?" _

"_Because Mickie James I know every last thing about you and believe it or not I do love you." John said putting an extra emphasis on the word 'do' before leaning in and kissing her passionately. Mickie saw her opening as she raised both legs and kicked him as hard as she could in the man's very delicate area. John went down like a sack of spuds but then Mickie realised that she couldn't go anywhere as she was still tied to the chair. John slowly rose to his feet in an Undertaker like fashion as his sent a disturbing glare towards Mickie._

"_You really shouldn't have done that." John said smirking slightly as he pounced on Mickie, throwing punches and kicks from every angle as Mickie struggled but basically she was helpless. John got up to see Mickie bleeding from the nose, forehead and the lip. Mickie raised her eyebrows at him._

"_Yeah you really love me don't you John? Huh and look at that you just hit a girl!" John's face just went red as Mickie realised that if she was going to die then she might as well torment John first. "You know John I really did love you, its just to bad that you screwed up isn't it? Otherwise I would be marrying you now instead of marrying him!" John eyes went wide as Mickie smiled. "That's right John, I am engaged to..." Before Mickie finished John kicked her in the face and then threw a cup at her that missed by a couple of inches, he then screamed as the cameras went off again._

"Mickie seriously needs some help out there King, John has gone insane."

"I agree with you Cole but did you hear what Mickie just said? She's getting married.

During the main event involving Jericho, Edge, Sheamus and Batista.

"All of these competitors are putting their all into this match King."

"Yeah, well I bet that Jericho and Batista are hoping to impress in this fatal 4way just to get a spot in the one at the next pay-per-view ass I am guessing that John Cena won't be around for much longer." Just then a scream filled the arena as the titantron came back on showing John holding a knife increasing closer to Mickie as she laid on the floor clutching at her ribs. John had untied Mickie arms and legs by now as there was no way she could gather up the strength to attack him now. All four men in the match stopped and watched the screen.

"_If you love me as much as you say you do then why do you want to kill me?" Mickie asked while still gasping for air._

"_I don't want to kill you Mickie I just want to hurt you for hurting me." John said smiling wickedly at her._

"_I didn't hurt you John! You did this to yourself! You were the reason that we broke up! Not me! Not my fiancé! You!" Mickie screamed at him,_

"_No you did this as soon as you agreed to date him! Didn't you wonder why I didn't do this last year Mickie? Didn't you figure out that there was something weird as to why I waited two years to do this to you? I didn't want to do this to you last year Mickie, but when I found out that you were going out with him, ugh it just made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it. Oh and it was so easy to get you to forgive me, all I had to do was to act all apologetic and be there when you needed me and bam! I was your best friend once again." Mickie shook her head._

"_Do you want to know why I forgave you so quickly John? It's because he told me too, he said that it was best to put everything that happened with us behind me. In fact forgiving you made our relationship even stronger so really I should be thanking you for helping my love life." Mickie's smile grew huge just at the thought of her fiancé._

"_You're thinking about him aren't you?"_

"_Yep"_

"_Well stop it! You are not supposed to be smiling while I am torturing you."_

"_I can't help it, he is the best thing to have happened in my life." John shook his head and put the knife down, he then started to attack Mickie's ribs and head again._

"_Why aren't you smiling now then Mickie? Aren't the thoughts of Batista making you happy anymore?" John screamed as he once again climbed off of Mickie as he watched her cough up blood._

"_I am not going to marry Dave Batista." Mickie said while her eye lids slowly drooped down._

"_What!" John screamed kicking her harder in the ribs trying to keep her awake but Mickie still fell unconscious. John quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. The camera switched back to the driveway. John was quickly running out of the house when he noticed another car in the drive. John ran to his car and tried to open the door before he got thrown against it. A pair of hands grabbed Cena around his throat as Randy Orton came into sight._

"_Where the hell is Mickie? And what the hell have you done to her!" Randy growled at him before he threw a couple of punches then he saw Mickie crawling through the front door still coughing up blood. Randy punched John a few more times before he let go of him and ran over to Mickie. "Stay with me Mickie okay? Stay with me." Randy said while holding her tightly. "The ambulance is coming okay, just think about how beautiful our weddings going to be and how cute our children will be, come Mickie can't leave me, speak to me babe." Randy said desperately trying to keep her awake as he heard the ambulance coming._

"_I love you Randy Orton." Mickie said. Randy kissed her deeply tasting the blood in her mouth._

"_I love you too Mickie James."_

**I hope you liked it, a bit dramatic if I do say so myself.**

**Please Review x**


End file.
